New to NCIS part2
by razmend
Summary: This the 2nd story from New to NCIS and Gibbs and Maddie are starting their relationship but what if someone came in the middle...One of Maddies Exs maybe...Find out and read... K  for now


It's been 2 months since the explosion that brought Maddie's sister from New York. Now Mia was back in New York and Maddie was going back to work.

Maddie got to her desk saw some cards and candy and a note that said "Dinozzo hands off" Maddie smiled as she recognized that it was Gibbs hand writing and wondered why it is so important that Gibbs forbid Tony from reading it. She went to her desk and picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Maddie_

_I should have visited you when the hospital sent you home but would you believe me if I told you that I was scared? You can't tell anyone but I had a wife and daughter in my years in the marines. They were killed by a drug lord. What I am trying to say is that with the 4 wives that I've had I never really felt what I felt with Shannon until I met you.. Me and you are so much alike that it scared me to think about you getting hurt or worse. I remember the day you woke up so well that the last few days I've dreaming that you never did. I remember hearing you tell Mia that you have a crush on me and before you throw this away thinking that its me rejecting you. I'm not I can't really say this to you in person but I have really strong feelings for you but I' m not sure where you want to go from here?_

_Love Gibbs_

Maddie sped threw the letter again astonished that he had strong feelings for her but he was right where did she want to go from here? Maddie Shook her head thought well whatever it is I'll get though it I always do.

Maddie was almost done with work when the team came in. Tony looked at her and said "how are you doing Maddie"? she smiled at him and said "I'm fine Tony" he looked down then asked "why are you here"? She grinned and said "the doc gave me the go ahead to get back to work so here I am"

Tony grinned and said "well it's great to have you back even though you here for like a day but still you are part of our team and I am glad you are back and uninjured". As he said that Gibbs comes in with a cup of coffee he looked at her and she just looked down then looked at him and said "hey Gibbs" he smiled and said " how are you holding up Maddie"? She smiled at him and replied "good so glad to be back at work" Ziva comes in ,sees her and grins then says "Maddie your back cool now I am not the only female on the team" Maddie laughs and said "what about Abby doesn't she count"? McGee looks at her from his computer and says "she does count but she isn't really normal so I am not so sure on that". They all laughed at what he said as the Maddie's phone rang still laughing as she answered it "Pinson" she got professional and said "thank you officer we are on our way bye" she hung up and said "we have a case a dead navel officer down by rout 20" Gibbs looked at her and said " are you ready for a field job"? She nodded and they all geared up.

They get to the crime scene and realize that its not what they thought it was. It was a blood bath! So many marines so much blood and when Ducky got there he was as surprised as the team. The team started to collect evidence and talking to some of the people around the scene and as they finished up Maddie looked at them and said "lets head back to NCIS" the team nodded and they get to their cars.

Hours later the team was looking for any connections to their victims down in autopsy. Maddie was at her desk when her phone rang it was Mia. "Hey sis how how are you"? Mia said over the phone "I am okay I guess I kinda wish you where still here I need your advice on someone or something" Come on Mads you know you don't want me there, I mean come on you would get tired to me and we wouldn't want that would we"? Maddie started to laugh and said "no we wouldn't want that hahahahahah look I gotta go but I will call you later after work tell your team and Don to take care of you" Mia laughed and said "never that would suggest I need to be taken care of" Maddie laughed at her and said "who got shot in her chest"? Mia laughed and said "who got blown up"? The girls laughed some more then hung up. The team comes in seeing Maddie laughing to her self, Tony looks at her and asks "what are you laughing at"? She looked at him and answered "my sister she just called and we were joking". Gibbs grinned but didn't say anything Maddie looked at him and asked " so what have we got on our case so far"? He looked at her and said "Tony is working on it but is having problems can you help help him"? She nodded and got up to help Tony, she leaned to him and said " okay what have you got so far"? He looked at her and said "nothing I can't find any connections and it seems that no matter how much I want to find something" Maddie looked at his computer and said "wait I have an idea" she walks to her desk then back to Tony's desk she had something in her hand "I have been wondering what to do with this now here is my chance" move Tony" he looked at her and said " hey this is my desk" She looks at him and says "do you want to catch the bad guy or do you want to stay here and wait for Abby and McGee to get something"? Tony glares at her and says "fine work away on MY COMPUTER" she glared at him but got to work as she hid the paper from eyes as she typed then about 10 minutes later she jumped up quickly yelling "YES"! Gibbs was just walking in when she yelled it and he jumped and looked at her asking "really you had to yell"? She grinned at him and answered "YES I just cracked the case wide open" he asked "really"? "YES! You don't believe me"? She put the page up on the big screen and everyone started to read after Gibbs saw it he grinned and said "great job Maddie" she grinned at him then looked at the time and said "since I cracked the case can I go home please"? He nods then she gets to her desk and gets her things then leaves.

About 4 hours later Maddie was walking in the doors of Gibbs house she looked around then thought to her self "down stairs" she headed down stairs to see him working on his boat. He looked up and saw her, she grins at him then goes to him. "What you doin here" he asked; she looked down and spoke "we need to talk" he nods as she continues "what you heard that day in the hospital ...You weren't supposed to hear it" looked back at him signed to him (both girls can sign) *_look this is head to say so just go with it*_ she took a step closer to him but kept signing *_I like you a lot but your the boss rule 12 doesn't appy to you...Does it?...I am not sure where you want to go with this but I wanted you know that*_ Before he could react she was kissing him. It took him a second to realize it then kissed her back. While they where kissing Maddie was thinking **"Oh my god he is kissing me back, and dam he can kiss but what if he is kissing me because he can, what if he doesn't really like me"?** Gibbs was thinking **" I can't believe she is kissing me, I can't believe she kissed me in the first place but this girl sure can kiss wow"** they stopped kissing only for the lack of air when he looked at her. He signed to he _* I like you to and your right I have no clue where to go from here...But your also right about rule number 12 but it doesn't apply to me I made them*. _Then out loud he asked "do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night"? She grinned and said "yes I would love to".

The next day at work they where all working they had just wrapped up the last case when Gibbs phone rang he answered quickly then said "got it" he hung up looked at his team and said "gear up" they all get up fast and get their bags. As they where leaving Gibbs looked up at Maddie and signed to her _*we will still have that date tonight it might not be what you wanted but...* _She smiled at him and signed back *_ we are both agents and for the record a date with you could be anything..it could be a coffee and something from the vending machine* _he nodded then they split up him getting in the drivers side of one of the cars and her getting in the drivers side of her car.

At the crime scene they started to talk to people and collect evidence when they where done with that and ducky had given the approximate death they packed up.

Back at the Navy Base they started to talk Maddie looked at her computer and reported to the team "Virginia Beach Police respond to a 911 call: a Navy Petty Officer, Elise Makdessi, has been stabbed to death, and her husband Eddie Makdessi says he shot and killed the intruder, Quincy Brown, who was also in the Navy".

Maddie took a big breath then added " I am looking in the life style of their marriage". Gibbs nodded then said to the team " keep looking at anything that might be the problem" as he was leaving he heard Tony say "I think its the husband" he grinned and went for coffee.

Hours later Maddie found out that the couple where not as nice and trusting as people thought, Maddie uncovered a world of deviant sexual behavior and lies.

They got the husband in interrogation where Gibbs got him to confess to killing Quincy Brown execution style and then stabbing his own wife to death. They finished the case in time for everyone to go home but it was still late and Maddie wanted to catch up on the paper work so she signed to Gibbs who was getting ready *_Rain check*?_ He saw the sign and nodded, she grinned and signed *_Thank you* _After he left she turned on the music. She was almost done when the elevator door dinged she looked up to see Gibbs he got to her desk he asked her "ready for dinner? you have to be hungry"? She grinned and got up she tripped on her bag and fell forward and Gibbs catching in the niche of time their eyes met and for a moment no one was around it was just them. Then Maddie looked down and asked "so whats for dinner"? He grinned and answered "you'll find out" he lead her to the elevator then to the car then he put a blind fold on her, she was okay at first but then she thought she was getting abducted when finally they stopped and he lead her out of the car. When she could hear she heard waves and seagulls then Gibbs took off the blind fold she saw the ocean she looked at the sign and saw the name of the beach which was called Cape Henlopen State Park it was so wild and beautiful she looked at Gibbs and asked "how did you know I loved beaches"? He looked down like he was shy then answered "I asked your sister and she told me places you loved" she grinned at him and said "I love it...Whats for dinner"? He put a blanket down and started to place food. They ate watching the sun rise and the waves coming in. After what seams like days they got up and left, he got to her place and walked her to her door and as they got to her door she turned to him and said "I had the best time Gibbs" he grinned at her and said "I did to...Do you want to do it again"? she nodded. Gibbs looked at her then just did it he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her it took her a moment to realize what he did but when it dawned on her , she kissed right back. After they pulled away for air he said "I'll see you tomorrow at work" then he left, she got into her apartment and called her sister and told her everything.

So that is that..I have spring break this week so I will be updating I hope or atleast working on the next chapter..If you want me to hurry IM me and I will try..R and R please!


End file.
